The instant invention relates to an attachment for clearing the tines of a rake.
Rakes are a staple of almost all gardening and farming tasks. The rake is a simple, primitive tool for which there have been virtually no improvements in many generations.
The most common problem associated with rakes is the tendency for the tines to become clogged with debris such as grass, leaves, dirt and paper.
A variety of cleaning devices have been designed to facilitate clearing the rake of debris. The prior art devices have for one reason or another been deficient in performing the desired task. Primarily, the prior art devices have been costly and complicated, have inadequately performed the assigned task or have been structurally deficient.
Therefore, there has been a need for a device which effectively clears the rake tines with a simple inexpensive and efficient construction.